


Mistaken Understanding

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Mistakes, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Arthur finally gets the message he's been hoping for.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Mistaken Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Kinkalot 2020 Challenge 2: Mistakes.
> 
> I somehow scraped a co-2nd place win in this challenge so thank you to everyone who voted!

Arthur received a text message and pulled his phone out to check it as he sat in the middle of lecture. His heart started pounding erratically as he shut off the screen almost immediately. It was a message from Merlin.

_Meet me for a quick lick? Student center. McDonalds._

He glanced around himself to make sure no one had noticed his reaction or read the message over his shoulder.

Gwaine was too busy actually taking notes for once to his right and Lancelot was having his own text conversation, also failing to pay attention to the lecture.

He couldn't focus for the rest of the lecture, mind going back to the message and Merlin. He managed to hurry away quickly before Gwaine could think to invite himself to tag along.

He called Merlin as he rushed through the crowds.

"Arthur? Are you able to make it?"

"I'm on my way."

"Okay, I'm nearly there. What do you want?"

"No," Arthur hurried to cut in, "I'm almost there. Wait for me."

He hung up. 

After months of Merlin being the most innocently seductive tease in the history of the planet he was finally about to get what he'd wanted for so long.

Nevermind that Merlin was Gwaine's ex. 

Neither of them ever spoke about it, choosing to ignore that part of their past. Only the lack of weird tensions between them gave Arthur hope that there were no hang ups between them. Because Gwaine was his friend. And Gwaine knew of Arthur’s interest in Merlin and only ever warned him not to even think about hurting Merlin.

When he got to the student center he only had to look above the heads of the crowd to spot Merlin, tall among the crowd and waiting for him near the line at McDonald's, staring down at his phone.

Merlin smiled brilliantly at him when he walked up to him, "Arthur!"

"I'm here," he said needlessly, trying to read Merlin's expression.

"I see that. I wanted to plan our camping trip a bit more. I've never gone camping so you'll have a lot of things to teach me-"

Arthur smirked, grabbing Merlin's hand and towing him across the building to the most remote part, looking for a lavatory and ignoring his questions.

When he found the one he was leading them to, he ripped off his backpack, tossing it to the floor before pulling Merlin's away as he shut the lavatory door with Merlin's back, crowding him up against the door.

Merlin gave in quickly, melting in Arthur's hold and tilting his head to deepen the kiss Arthur had planted on him.

Arthur's hands were everywhere, running up and down Merlin's sides, slipping up underneath his shirt to make Merlin moan against his mouth.

When his hips searched for friction against Merlin's, he pulled back only to fall to his knees at Merlin's feet.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped, watching Arthur on his knees, shocked and yet wanting beyond anything he's ever wanted.

Arthur seemed to understand, shuffling closer and undoing Merlin's trousers for him, looking up at him the entire time. 

Without looking away, he licked up Merlin's cock, pushing it up against his belly with one hand while the other cradled his balls in his palm.

Merlin thrust against his hands, head against the door and yet still managed to look down at him to meet his eyes when Arthur also glanced up.

Arthur grinned, licking around the head of Merlin's cock, letting it sit heavy on his tongue before bringing it into his mouth and sucking.

When Merlin cried out Arthur huffed a laugh, minding his teeth, before swallowing him down his throat with some difficulty.

He heard Merlin's head thunk heavily against the door and proceeded to use his mouth and hands to bring Merlin off, continuing to roll and tug on his balls drawing tighter and tighter.

Merlin began making small wounded noises, his body trembling, and Arthur now had a choice. Should he swallow or pull away?

He pulled away. He liked Merlin but sucking him off without a condom was risky enough.

He used his spit and precome covering Merlin's cock to wring his orgasm out, watching him slide a few centimeters down the door as he did so.

He'd ducked out of the way, letting Merlin's cum land on the floor and stood up, brushing his knees as casually as he could.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Merlin asked breathlessly to the tiled ceiling as if looking for a higher power.

"Er- you said you wanted a quick lick?"

"Oh my god… _Arthur,_ " Merlin gasped, shaking his head at him. " _Lunch._ I meant _lunch._ "

Arthur felt his face burn. He'd just sucked Merlin off in the student center lavatory and he didn't even want it!

His own arousal went away with the humiliation, unsure now of where to look.

"Though I supposed if you'd swallowed then technically we would be at lunch…" then he pounced on Arthur, kissing him firmly to wipe away the humiliated look on his face.

That look didn't belong on someone like Arthur.

"I had no idea you wanted to! I thought you wanted Gwaine!"

_”Gwaine!"_ Arthur yelped in outrage, pulling his mouth away from Merlin. "You thought I wanted _Gwaine?_ "

"Well, when you put it like that," Merlin teased, grasping Arthur's face in his hands and using it to pull Arthur into another kiss.

When he pulled away, a pleased look sprung on his face at Arthur's stupefied face. He decided to be more truthful. "I was only going camping because you were, you know. You made it sound fun. And obviously I liked you almost as much as you liked me, apparently."

"What? Only almost?"

"Well…" Merlin teased, pushing Arthur up against the sink counter before getting to his knees. "Let's find out?"


End file.
